Naruto: The Phantom Shinobi
by BlueDragonInferno
Summary: What if Naruto found a scroll belonging to a very powerful being on his way back from the land of wave and what if he became the apprentice of this being what all would change? God like Naruto, Intelligent Naruto .. Naruto x Kurenai
1. Meeting Death

Naruto woke up sweating heavily and looked around to see that the rest of team seven were all asleep, deciding he could use some fresh air he got up and left the hotel they were staying in when he felt a force begin to pull him towards the forest. Naruto looked back at the hotel before shaking his head and deciding to go on instinct and started walking towards the forest. When he entered the forest he continued to walk into it not really knowing where he was going just following his instincts before he tripped and when he looked up he noticed he was infront of a cave. "huh wonder whats in there" He asked himself before standing and beginning to wonder into the cave

Once he entered the damp cave he noted something on the ground and picked it up before looking it over "what is a scroll doing in a place like this" letting his curiosity get the best of him he opened the scroll. Everything around Naruto warped and changed after he opened the scroll forming into a square room and a voice was heard around him "you who found my lost scroll what do you fight for".

Naruto didn't hesitate as he replied "I fight for those precious to me to keep them safe". The voice came again as the room morphed to change again this time forming into a large white room with a being in the middle that revealed itself to be the Shinigami himself "and to what extent would you be willing to go to protect those close to you" the Shinigami asked him as he took the tanto out of his mouth looking down at the blonde.

Headstrong as always Naruto looked the Shinigami in the eye and replied "I would die if it meant protecting those precious to me". The Shinigami nodded at his reply and said "Naruto Uzumaki if I told you I could grant you the power to protect those precious to you and all you would need to do is become my apprentice would you accept and before you say anything you will not be able to see your precious people for a while if you accept my offer take your time" he finished and looked down at the young ninja.

Naruto begun to think of what he was just told and thought hard '_I will be stronger and able to protect all my precious people, Kakashi-sensei focuses to much on training Sasuke and Sakura doesn't even pay any attention to me this would more than likely be a good thing for me'_ finished with his thoughts Naruto looked back up at the Shinigami and nodded "I Accept your offer Shinigami-Sama" Naruto said and bowed.

The next thing Naruto saw was the tanto blade of the Shinigami being shoved through his chest as his arms went limp and the feeling left his body and the light left his eyes. The Shinigami hovered infront of the young blonde that he had just thrusted his tanto into and simply said "Naruto Uzumaki you are now my apprentice"

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter but I don't want to give to much away so tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have**


	2. The Reaper Appears

Kurenai struggled as she hopped from tree branch to tree branch trying to outrun the men pursuing her. Just a few hours ago Kurenai had been sent out with another Jonin to check on a rogue group that had been terrorizing Tea country, but when they arrived her supposed teammate knocked her out and when she woke up she was injected with a drug that would shut down her motor skills. Kurenai had managed to escape and was now trying her best to get back to Konoha but she was already losing feeling in her arms and legs.

Taking another leap to land on another tree branch Kurenai could no longer support herself and fell to the ground bellow hitting it hard she looked around to see that the group after her was already in her line of vision. Three men landed infront of Kurenai and looked down at her "Look boys seems the bitch can't run any longer" one spoke while another kneeled down close to her face "you know we are gonna have a good time with you" he said and chuckle sickly. Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing she was gonna be made into a sex toy for a group of disgusting men, She would scream but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Seeing that the men were not gonna wait Kurenai closed her eyes a single tear running down her face.

Kurenai was not expecting to hear what she did next "Step away from her you scum". Kurenai opened her eyes to see a figure staring down the group of men he was wearing a black trench coat over a chain mesh shirt with black Anbu pants and combat boots and had black bandages wrapped around his head making sure no one could identify him. "and what are you gonna do if we don't Brat" What appeared to be the leader of the group said almost laughing. A Scythe appeared in the mysterious mans hands as he looked at the group of as he would call them scum "then I will have to kill you" He said in a cold and emotionless tone sending shivers through two of the bandits spines.

The leader of the Bandits looked back at Kurenai "we'll have fun with you once we deal with this brat" he looked back up at his men "lets get him". Kurenai watched as the man who had threatened the bandits spun his scythe and got into his stance before one of the bandits rushed him and went for a slash to his head with a katana he had had on him only for the man to side step it then quickly bring the blade of his scythe up decapitating the bandit quickly before he dropped back into his stance. The bandit leader looked up at the man and growled "you'll pay for that you little brat we were gonna make it quick at first..." Before he could finished the Mysterious man appeared behind him with his scythe to the mans neck "Say hello to the shinigami" Is all the scythe wielding man said before pulling his weapon back relieving the bandits shoulders of his head as he turned to looked at the last remaining of the group.

The final member of the group was shaking _I thought being a bandit would be easy not some nightmare _the rookie bandit thought as he watched the man who had just killed his two allies walk towards him. The final bandit felt metal against his neck before everything went dark. Kurenai laid there looking at the man who had just appeared out of no where and killed the men who were about to rape her and finally noticed the kanji on the back of his Trench coat it read "Reaper". Reaper turned around and walked to the woman who was defenseless on the ground and knelt down only to watch the drug take full affect as she passed out.

* * *

When Kurenai re-awoke she quickly opened her eyes only to see the bright white ceiling of a hospital room and looked down to notice she was on a hospital bed. Looking out of the window near her bed she noticed she was back in Konoha. "Ah good to see you are awake Kurenai-san" Kurenai turned to see the words had come from the elderly third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi "Thank you Hokage-sama... um how did I get here". The Hokage looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows as he took a puff from his pipe before saying "I was hoping you could answer that question Kurenai-san. A nurse found you here". "maybe it was that man" Kurenai said talking more to herself than anyone else but Hiruzen hear her. "what man would you be talking about Kurenai-san" Hiruzen asked her and she turned to look at him and began to inform him of all that happened.

"I see so you had been betrayed by your teammate and were about to be raped before a figure whose whole figure was concealed appeared and rescued you but appeared to be no older that 16 am I correct". "yes Hokage-sama" Kurenai replied with a nod. "Well I am sorry you had to go through that Kurenai you will have a week off to recover but then I will need you back on duty am I understood" Hiruzen said with kindness but also authority in his voice and got a response of "Hai" from the Genjutsu mistress before he got up and left the room.

A few inutes later found Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in his office looking at a picture of a smiling blonde child he had on his desk and he smiled lightly "Could it have been you Naruto" He asked himself as he looked out the window of his office only to stand up out of his seat and walk over to the window over looking the village to see a figure just like Kurenai had described standing on top of one of the buildings across from the hospital. The man known only as Reaper stood and turned around to meet eyes with the Hokage of Konohagakure no sato and he gave a light wave before he vanished as if he had been blown away with the wind. Sarutobi stood staring out of his window with his mouth slightly agape and only had one thing to say "cocky brat but how are you sixteen" He looked back at the picture on his desk before he gave a happy smile to know that his self proclaimed grandson was alright and carving his own path into becoming a great ninja


	3. Oto beware the Reaper

Naruto turned to look around the area as he sat on top of the Kage box of the chunin exams unseen. 'Something is off' He thought as he tried to figure out what it was while looking around. Eventually he spotted the Konoha twelve and a small smile graced his face. He looked over them seeing the teams and smiled when he looked at Kurenai 'I see she is doing better, good to know'.

Looking down he saw that Sasuke and Gaara were fighting watching as Sasuke jumped back and landed against the wall before grabbing his wrist and forming the chidori. Sasuke took off towards Gaara at a fast pace before slamming the chidori into Gaara's sand managing to land a hit on him. Gaara screamed in shock as he saw his own blood and sand began to move around him and covered his right side. Naruto had to look away as feathers began to fall around the area and he watched it put people to sleep 'genjutsu but why' then he saw it Oto and Suna nin coming out of transformations and beginning to attack.

Naruto placed his hands in the ram sign "Kai" he yelled dispelling the genjutsu from the Genin around him before he jumped down into the stands. Unsealing his scythe from the storage seal on his arm Naruto began to fight off Oto nin that were trying to attack a group of genin. One Oto nin managed to sneak up behind Naruto surprisingly but was instantly kicked into the wall hard. Naruto noticed this and turned around to see Gai standing there and looking at him. "I don't know who you are but you seem to be a Youthful Ally I will fight with you" Gai said in his youthful way as he punched a Suna nin into a wall. Naruto nodded after hearing what Gai said and got down into his Reaper stance as Gai got into his own stance beside Naruto as they stared down there opponents.

* * *

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai had dispelled a lot of the Genjutsu once the Invasion had started and now she was trying to help evacuate the civilians that were in the arena. "Please don't panic and remain calm" Kurenai said to the Civilians she put some Oto nin around her in a genjutsu to make them think they weren't there. The Civilians nodded fearing for their lives but trusting the shinobi infront of them. Kurenai began to help the Citizens out of the arena and towards the Hokage monument where they could go inside into the passageways and wait until the invasion was over but Iruka jumped down and nodded to Kurenai "I got them you help the others fight the Suna and Oto nin". Kurenai nodded back understanding and turned back around to help fight but what she saw surprised her.

Kurenai looked on in surprise at the stands above her watching as Gai and the Mysterious man that saved her that time worked together as a team to fight off Oto and Suna nin keeping them away from a group of genin. She watched as the man swung his scythe around and stopped short of his opponent before sliding back as Gai jumped over his head and brought his foot around hard hitting the Oto nin in the face sending him flying towards her. Kurenai stepped out of the way quickly and watched as the body collided with a Suna nin that had been coming from behind her 'Right Kurenai stay focused'. Kurenai turned to a group of five Suna nin and went through handseals putting them in a genjutsu that made them see each other as enemies and begin fighting.

* * *

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto swung his scythe at the final nin that was fighting him and Gai and decapitated the man before turning back towards the Genin and Gai. "It was a pleasure fighting with you my Youthful friend but i will now take these genin to safety" Gai said as he turned to talk to the Genin. Naruto nodded understandingly and quickly made a clone to go after Gaara and another to go to the academy. Naruto then looked up to the Kage box watching as the Third Hokage fought with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was winning due to the first and second hokage actually figthing Hirzen and Naruto knew he wouldn't last long and had to find a way into the barrier to help his grandfather figure. Naruto jumped up onto the roof of the Kage box and scanned the barrier before taking a deep breath. "Well time to try that" Naruto walked directly at the barrier and walked through it as his body fazed through the walls of the barrier before reforming on the other side and he glared at Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin looked at the boy like he was looking at a ghost "it's not possible" He yelled and sent Tobirama to fight Naruto leaving Hashirama to fight Hiruzen.

Naruto didn't have time to act as a water dragon appeared from the air and shot at him but was surprised when a earth wall erected in front of him and he turned to see Hiruzen smile. Naruto nodded and ran at the wall as it descended back into the ground straight at Tobirama his scythe glowing with a purple and silver chakra. Tobirama ducked as Naruto brought the scythe towards his neck receiving a cut from his hair as he brough his foot up to catch Naruto in the chin but Naruto jumped back in time to avoid it and swung his scythe around again this time going for Tobirama's torso. The second not having anything to substitute with or to avoid by was grazed by the scythe and it cut a bit into his torso but he wasn't expecting it to rip the soul out of him 'please return this to where it belongs Shinigami-sensei' Naruto thought as he pulled his scythe back. Naruto turned to see Hiruzen finishing up with Hashirama but all of a sudden the First Hokage dropped and the body scrapped away revealing a Oto nin when Naruto looked around He realized that Orochimaru had retreated.

Naruto nodded and looked over to Hiruzen "Call your shinobi back" He said knowing the civilians where in cover now. Hiruzen decided to trust Naruto on this and looked around catching Inoichi "make it so everyone can hear me" Inochi did so and hiruzen said "Fall back if you don't you will wind up dying a unneeded death". All Konoha shinobi begun to fall back leaving all the Oto and Suna shinobi that had not retreated in a large group watching them retreat and begun to chase before Naruto jumped down infront all of them "heh what are you going to do your one person" one Cocky Oto nin said as Naruto began to spin his scythe the chakra getting stronger around it. Naruto swung in a large horizontal swipe "Soul Release: Soul Reaping Wave" Naruto said as a large wave of purple and silver chakra shot from his scythe and went through all the Oto and Suna nin with great speed but not causing any bodily harm but still they all dropped dead as their souls where ripped from their bodies.

Naruto dropped to one Knee 'damn that one still takes a lot out of me' He thought as he struggled to get back up but felt a gentl hand on his shoulder and turned to see the hand on his trench coat was a feminine one. "Don't push yourself you need some rest" He heard an d looked around more to see that the voice had come from none other than Kurenai Yuhi and he nodded. Hiruzen walked to Naruto and said to him "thank you for your help young man would you mind telling me your name" He asked acting like he didn't know already. Naruto inwardly cursed the old man for doing that and thought quickly "my name is not important but if you want to call me something just call me Reaper" Naruto said. "Very well then Reaper-san" Hiruzen said before he called over some medic nin to tend to Naruto.  
Naruto began to try and stand up again managing to get to his feet. Turning around the sight of alot of the Older shinobi looking at Naruto with Grateful looks shown on their face was what greeted him. Naruto couldn't help but smile under his bandages. Naruto took a step to begin to walk but fell forward as his energy left him and he fell passing out.


	4. The bandages come off

Kurenai sat beside the bed that the man that was only known as Reaper was on in the hospital. Kurenai lifted one of her delicate hands and moved it towards the man's bandages 'just one look won't hurt anything' she thought to herself. Kurenai grabbed one of the bandages a bit hesitantly and was about to pull at it before a hand caught her wrist. Kurenai jumped a bit shocked before slowly looking to see who grabbed her wrist and calmed a bit before looking up to see the face of the third Hokage.

"Are you sure you want to know who the man behind those bandages is Yuhi-san" the wise old man asked her. Kurenai began to think it over 'he saved me from a fate worse than death, he brought me to the hospital when I needed it, and now he has saved the village from losing a lot of innocent lives' she thought before nodding "Hai Hokage-sama". Hiruzen gave a light smile at her reply 'seems you have made a large impact on this woman's life Naruto-kun' he thought appraisingly before looking down at Naruto's bandaged covered face. "I will tell you, you have met this man before though he is not the same as you remember, if you still wish you can look Yuhi-san but do not tell anyone else who is under those bandages. Do I make myself clear?" The third asked with authority clear in his voice.

Kurenai was surprised by what he told her and the authority that was in his voice about this matter. She had met this man before she was wondering how but decided to ignore that for now and turned to look at the bandaged face of the man again before nodding "Hai I will not tell anyone else" she said firmly before reaching out again and grabbing a bandage. Pulling at the bandage she watched as the rest came off with it revealing the calm face of a blonde haired man. Kurenai smiled seeing the face of the man but then noticed something on his cheeks 'Wait Whisker marks but he was registered as MIA there is no way this is….'

As if reading her thoughts Hiruzen said "indeed Kurenai, it is Kakashi's missing student Naruto Uzumaki" He said kindly with a smile on his face. "B-but how Naruto was only 12 this man seems to be in his mid-teens sixteen to be precise" Kurenai asked shocked that her savior may have been the same child she once saved from a mob of villagers.

** Flashback**

A newly promoted to chunin, Kurenai walked through the village hidden in the leafs with a smile on her face happy as ever having just been promoted. 'Wonder if I could find Anko to celebrate with may….' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of yelling. Kurenai turned to see a blonde child run past her quickly with a look of fear in his eyes as a mob of civilians and a few shinobi chased after him. Kurenai decided Anko could wait as she decided to figure out what was going on and ran after the mob.

Eventually Kurenai caught up to the mob to find them beating on the blonde child, having him trapped in an alley "why me, what did I do to any of you" She heard it was weak and full of pain and she could tell it came from the child. "you killed our families our loved ones you demon now it's our turn to repay the favor" she heard from a chunin and watched as he pulled out a kunai. Kurenai acted quickly and put the crowd in a genjutsu that knocked most out before walking behind the remaining chunin and quickly striking at his neck making him fall to the ground out cold, leaving only the boy.

Kurenai kneeled down and looked at the cowering boy and before she could even say anything "I'm sorry please don't hurt me" She heard. Kurenai could not believe these people she looked at the boy again and noticed the whisker marks 'the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune I should have guessed, when will these people learn he is not the same' she thought. "I'm not here to hurt you my name is Kurenai Yuhi what is yours" She asked gently. The boy stood up frailly and looked her over warily before saying "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" before Kurenai knew what happened the boy bowed to her "I promise on my life to keep you safe for helping me Kurenai-San."

**Present**

At that time Kurenai hadn't really believed it as it came from a small child but now , now she didn't know what to believe. "That is a question to ask him Yuhi-san" The Hokage told her before turning to walk out of the room. Kurenai wrapped the bandages back around Naruto's face before leaning back in her chair to think as her eyes ran over the boy. 'You sure have changed a lot haven't you, thank you Naruto' she thought before closing her eyes to sleep.

A few hours later Naruto opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the hospital 'damnit I hate these things' he thought before looking around to see his surroundings. His eyes landed on Kurenai sitting in the chair beside his bed and he smiled. Naruto looked down before getting out of the hospital bed grabbing the blanket that had been on him and placing it on Kurenai. 'Don't want you catching a cold' He thought before turning to see the window of his hospital room.

Walking over to the window he undid the lock and pulled it open before stepping into the windowsill. Naruto was about to jump out but was stopped by a soft voice "where do you think you're going….. Naruto" Naruto froze hearing his name and turned his head to look over his shoulder at Kurenai who had her eyes open. She knew.

Kurenai sat in the chair the blanket covering her as she watched Naruto step back into the room slowly. 'So it truly is him' She looked down a bit 'and he thought of me before going to leave' she thought feeling the blanket over with her hands. "I looked under the bandages Naruto" She said softly and watched as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her giving her his full attention. "Mind telling me why you did it, why you left the village" She asked almost as if she was begging.

Naruto lowered his gaze feeling a bit guilty "I left so that I could protect the ones I loved, protect those precious to me, Kakashi-sensei didn't really train me and no one in the village would really miss me." Naruto stopped and looked up at Kurenai. "on the way back to the village I stumbled across something, Someone who would teach me" so with that Naruto begins to tell the woman who showed him kindness when he was little about his training and his return.

* * *

**AN: up and coming will be a Quick speed through of Naruto's time with the shinigami. and remember to review I like reading all of your thoughts about my story , thank you**


	5. Becoming the Reaper

The last thing Naruto remembered was the feeling of the shinigami's blade going through his chest before his body wen numb. Feeling a surface against his back he moved his hands around him feeling a surface also before slowly opening his eyes. With his eyes now open Naruto could see a stone ceiling _'_So i'm not dead'. Naruto sat up and looked around the room he was in spotting the shinigami sitting in the middle of the room.

Naruto stood and walked over to the death god and stood behind him before asking in a soft tone "where are we". The elderly death god opened his eyes and turned to look at Naruto.

"We are in my realm" the shinigami replied before the room around them both changed into a meadow with cherry blossoms "here i control everything" he explained. The shinigami stood and turned his body so he was fully facing Naruto "Time is altered here you will do four years worth of training in a week meaning when you return to your own realm you will be 16".

Naruto nodded taking in the words of the death god and gave a light smile as his determination showed through. "well then lets get started already." he yelled in excitement and the shinigami couldn't help but let a rare but small grin grow on his face. "so how are we starting learning some cool jutsu, or maybe some secret shinobi technique?"

The shinigami shook his head "no we will start with the basics, now" The area around shifted to that of a mountainous region with large boulders "I want you to climb up and down the mountains without using chakra do it as fast as you can then do 200 push-ups and 300 sit-ups, go". Naruto paled but took off doing as his new sensei says.

A hour late finds Naruto panting and laying on his back at the bottom of a mountain after doing his excersize. "well I got it done" He says to himself with a small smile as he looks up the mountain with a nod.

**A Year later in the Shinigami's realm (2nd year)**

Our blonde hero now a year older and having the body a shinobi should have, muscular but not to the point of effecting his speed, Walks against a dust storm while pulling a boulder behind him through the desert sand of the area. Naruto growls and picks up speed a bit hauling the boulder and himself into a cave that was where his objective was. "So Sensei how did i do" He asked as sweat trickled down his body.

"Very good your definitely getting better" the shinigami said then pulled out a scythe and tossed it to Naruto and watched as the boy caught it. "Now I will train you in the art of wielding a blade since your taijutsu is at a acceptable level" he said before pulling out his own blade a tanto feared by many and watched as the boy nodded and dropped into a loose stance. There was gonna be a hard road ahead.

Naruto ran at the shinigami and went for a horizontal swing which the shinigami easily jumped over before kicking Naruto hard in the chest sending him back. The blonde slid across the ground before standing up and coughing out a bit of blood. "Don't think of the scythe as a tool think of it as a extension of your own body" The shinigami told him and Naruto looked down at the curved blade on the staff before nodding and settling in a stance again 'he learns quick i'll give him that' the shinigami thought.

This time the shinigami charged Naruto and went for a forward stab with his tanto only to watch with approval and a bit of surprise as Naruto used the staff of his scythe to divert the path of the tanto before following up with a kick that connected with the shinigami's side. The death god used the momentum to flip to the side and avoid any follow up that Naruto may attempt before nodding at the boy to which Naruto grinned "I think me and this scythe are gonna be good friends" He said before he and the god of death charged each other again.

**3rd year within the shinigami realm**

Naruto dodged to the side to avoid a punch from one of his clones and brought his scythe back impaling the clone on it before using his strength and momentum to spin and send the clone off the blade of the scythe into another clone dispelling them both. Relying on instinct Naruto turned his body watching as the blade of the shinigami's tanto passed infront of his eyes and Naruto jumped back before settling into his defensive stance he had come up with that consists of counters and quick movements as he swung his scythe over his shoulders.

"That was a good session Naruto" The area shifted again for the hundredth time Naruto remembered as it became a forest and the shinigami laid a paper infront of Naruto "I want you to channel your chakra into this Naruto".

Naruto sat down after sealing his scythe in a storage seal on his arm and placed a finger on the paper before channeling his chakra into it and watched as the paper split in half and one side became soggy while the other crumbled "what does that mean Sensei". He looked up to the death god for a reply to his question.

The shinigami looked down and looked over the chakra paper "that means you have a primary affinity of wind and two secondary affinities of water and earth" he replied to the blondes question before turning and disappearing, reappearing a bit later with a few scrolls in his arms and laid them down infront of Naruto "here are some wind jutsu i wan't you to learn them once you are done we will move on"

Naruto formed ten clones watching as they all grabbed a scroll and he grabbed his own and they all set to work to learn a wind jutsu. A week of using clones and Naruto could now use all the wind jutsu that had been in the scrolls including the great breakthrough jutsu. Naruto went to where he knew he could find the shinigami, under a cherry blossom tree that was always in the middle of the land no matter what the area was like. "Sensei I learned the jutsu from the scrolls you gave me" Naruto said watching as the shinigami turned to face him his white robe moving with elegance.

"Thank you for telling me Naruto now we can work on you learning my signature Soul style it has many other names that can be used Phantom style is one but i enjoy Soul style" He said and watched as Naruto got a large grin. "now lets get to work" The shinigami said and begun to explain the concept of soul style.

**4th year in the shinigami realm**

Naruto sat meditating in the middle of a blank surrounding the shinigami next to him. Having mastered his scythe and wind style and having become adept at using soul style the shinigami had decided Naruto should go ahead and reach an agreement with is bijuu. In Naruto's head the blonde walked through the passage ways of the sewers before coming into a large opening and looking up at the large cage.

Reacting in time Naruto jumped back dodging a clawed hand from squashing him then heard a feral growl. **"So I finally get to meet my container at least your not a complete disappointment but I will still rip you to shreds" **the giant fox growled as it's nine tails swayed behind it. **"So why are you here human ?"** the fox asked and bared his teeth at the boy who he was sealed inside of.

Naruto looked straight into the Kyuubi's eyes with no fear and said "I have come to come to a agreement with you Kyuubi, I understand from what my sensei told me that you did not attack the village on your own will and that you were controlled" at this Naruto lowered his gaze a bit "I understand what it is like to be treated wrongly for something you cannot control and that is why I swear to you i will find a way to get you out of this seal without the loss of either of our lives" Naruto Finished looking back up with sheer determination in his eyes.

The Fox stumbled back a bit from within his cage not believing what he was hearing **"You are playing a dangerous game to toy with the Kyuubi no yoko brat" **Kyuubi growled at Naruto **"A human as such as yourself could never be trusted to such a statement"**.

Naruto held up his fist at the fox "You have my word fox and that's a promise, Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises, Believe it" he yelled at the fox before turning and the area turned to that of a forrest, trees acting as the cage bars instead and there was a fox den for the Kyuubi to go into and the roof changing to a clear blue sky and Naruto smiled happy at his work before beginning to walk off about to leave his mindscape before he heard a voice from behind him.

**"Names Kurama and I'm holding you to that Kit, prove to me that not all humans are useless" **The legendary fox said before walking into the den and laying down in it. Naruto smiled before vanishing from his mindscape.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the shinigami was standing infront of him. "You have grow well Naruto Uzumaki it is almost time for you to return to your realm and i wish to present you with something" The shinigami said and raised his hand at Naruto. The blonde watched as his clothes changed from the orange jumpsuit into what it is now.

Naruto bowed to the shinigami "thank you shinigami-sensei"

The shinigami shook his head "No thank you Naruto for showing me there is more to life than just death."


End file.
